narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Lovers
, performed by 7!! Seven Oops, was the ninth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 206 and ended in episode 230. It was replaced by Newsong. Lyrics Rōmaji Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda Kanji 君はいま涙流した　 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ明日が見えなくなっても守るよ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ 強がってばかりで　涙は見せない 本当は怖いこせに 大切なものを失わぬように 必死ではしりぬけてきた いつだって長い夜をふたりで乗り超えた このまま一緒にいるから　強がってないいんだよ 君はいま涙流した　泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえあすがみえなくなってもすすむよ たとえ未来が見えなくなっても進むよ 夏の空見上げてサケんだ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ English You cried just now Like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you I gazed up and stared at the summer sky You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears Despite the fact that you're actually scared In order not to lose those important to you You have run this far desperately It's always been a long night and the both of us have climbed over it Because of how we are now together It's okay for you to stop pretending Now that you have shed your tears Like a sobbing child Even if tommorow is unforeseeable I will go forward I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky I gazed up and stared at the summer sky Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Dare ka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni Odoru youni madowasa rete Taisetsuna mono wa kokoro no naka ni Wakatteta kiminanoni Shinjiru koto ga kowa kute namida o wasure teta Kaze ga senaka o oshita futarinara kitto yukeru yo Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta Mujakinaru kodomo no youni Tatoe toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Konnanimo hiroi sekai de Itou ni natte yuku nodarou Afure souna omoi uketomete ageru yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no youni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda Kanji (Full Version) 君は今 涙流した 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ未来(あす)が見えなくなっても守るよ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ 強がってばかりで涙は見せない 本当はコワいくせに 大切なものを失わぬように 必死で走り抜けてきた いつだって長い夜をふたりで乗り越えた このまま一緒にいるから強がってないで いいんだよ 君は今 涙流した 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ未来(あす)が見えなくなってもススムよ 夏の空見上げてサケんだ 誰かがつぶやいた言葉のワナに 踊るように惑わされて 大切なものは心の中に わかってた君なのに 信じることがコワくて涙を忘れた 風が背中を押した ふたりならきっとゆけるよ 君の手を強く握った 無邪気なる子供のように たとえ時間(とき)が現在(いま)を奪ってもススムよ 夏の空目指して走った 夏の空目指して走った こんなにも広い世界で 一人になってゆくのだろう あふれそうな想い受け止めてあげるよ 君は今 涙流した 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ未来(あす)が見えなくなっても守るよ 夏の空見上げてサケんだ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ English (Full Version) You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears despite the fact that you're actually scared In order not to lose those important to you you have run this far desperately We have waded through many long nights together You don't need to act tough anymore, for we will stay together now You cried just now like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, we will keep going I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky Enticed by someone's softly spoken words I was dancing inside a trap even though I understood clearly that what was important was "you" in my heart Scared of believing, I forgot how to cry Now with the wind pushing our back, we can move on together I gripped your hand tightly in mine just like an innocent child Even if time plunges away this moment, we will keep going Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing In a world as vast as this you will probably become alone I will take in all your overflowing thoughts You cried just now like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky I gazed up and stared at the summer sky Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Inoichi Yamanaka * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Ibiki Morino * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * A * Danzō Shimura (First Version) * Tsunade (Second Version) * Gaara * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Kisame Hoshigaki * Tobi * Zetsu * Kabuto Yakushi * Killer B * Darui * C * Chōjūrō * Ao * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Temari * Kankurō * Kurama * Gyūki * Aoba Yamashiro * Might Guy * Hikaru * Mui (Movie Version) * Satori (Movie Version) * Gamabunta (Movie Version) * Maroi (Movie Version) * Ryūzetsu (Movie Version) * Akamaru (Movie Version) * Rock Lee (Movie Version) * Shizune (Movie Version) * Ino Yamanaka (Movie Version) * Muku (Movie Version) Trivia * This opening bears several similarities to the second opening, Distance, including Naruto and Sasuke walking towards each other in a blue background. * After Tsunade awakens from her comatose like state, she replaces Danzō as Hokage in the second version. * This song was also used in a movie version opening of Naruto: Shippūden anime. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Lovers